the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP12
PART 2 HOUSE OF TRUTH OR DARE AMBER - OK, Joy. JOY - (black jeans, shirt "I love England", sneakers, earrings) JEROME - Hey, pretty lady. JEROY - *kiss* AMBER - Patricia, get out here. PATRICIA - Ugh... (black shorts, shirt "If you can read this, then you can see how good I look", black vest, high heels, long black earrings) EDDIE - Wow, Yacker, you look amazing. AMBER - Where was that when I walked in?! PATRICIA - Thanks... ALFIE - OK, let's go play! *FOREST* SETH - Have you got the relics? VICTOR - Yes. SWEET - What now? SETH - The Osirian. Wait! VICTOR - What? SETH - These aren't the real relics! SWEET - What do you mean? SETH - You idiots gave me the fake relics! VICTOR - That's impossible! I took them out of Osirian himself! SETH - Then you took the fake relics. He have fooled you. SWEET - But... SETH - Get me the real ones, or forfeit your lifes! *LIVING ROOM* AMBER - OK, Fabian, truth or dare? FABIAN - ... Truth. JEROME - Fabian, you're so boring! AMBER - Sshh.. OK, this question is not very... Anyway. Do you still have feelings for Nina? ALL - Amber! FABIAN - Do I really need to answer this? AMBER - Yep. Sorry. FABIAN - ... Yes, I still have feelings for Nina. AMBER - Now, that's what I wanted to hear! OK, Austin, truth or dare? AUSTIN - Ummm, dare. AMBER - I dare you to... steal the cellar key from Victor's office! SIBUNA'S - What?! AMBER - You heard me. Go! AUSTIN - When, now? AMBER - Yeah... AUSTIN - But he's in his office. How do I steal the key, when he's in his OFFICE?! EDDIE - Aaahhh... Little Austin's afraid to get caught? AUSTIN - No! It's just.. Can I do it tomorrow? AMBER - OK, Eddie, truth or dare? EDDIE - Dare, of course! AMBER - I dare you to... kiss Patricia! EDDIE - Good, I was going to do that anyway. *goes to Trixie* AMBER - WAIT, you need to kiss her.. in front of Victor. EDDIE - K, let's go. PATRICIA - Nooo..... EDDIE - Come on! *NEAR VICTOR'S OFFICE* EDDIE - Well, let's do it. *leans in* PATRICIA - Are you serious? EDDIE - Come on, Yacker. PEDDIE - *kiss* VICTOR - What are you doing here! Get out of here immediately! *LIVING ROOM* AMBER - KT, truth or dare? KT - Truth. AMBER - Do you like Fabian? KT - What? Of course not! *runs out* PATRICIA - Amber, queen of Tact. *runs after* AMBER - What did I say? *KT'S ROOM* KT - *crying* PATRICIA - KT, what's wrong? KT - It's nothing. PATRICIA - If it's nothing, then why'd you freak out like this? KT - 'Cause it's true. PATRICIA - What are you..? KT - I do, I like Fabian! Well? Comment! P.S Do you want Kabian (KT & Fabian)? Category:Blog posts